My Sister is My Fiend
by Glyndwr
Summary: She had been perfect, beyond perfect. Grace, beauty, radiance, strength...they were hers. Hinata: my friend, my sister, my fiend.


Summary: She had been perfect, beyond perfect. Grace, beauty, radiance, strength...they were hers. Hinata: my friend, my sister, my fiend.

Warnings: OOCness, AU, character death

AN: Just a little idea that's been bugging be for a while. Had to write it.

* * *

My Sister is my Fiend

She was beautiful. Her movements were perfection personified; she didn't walk, she danced. Her grace was phenomenal: she never ran, she flew, with all the grace of a swallowtail. She was my only true friend for the longest time. She was my sister. She was perfect.

I remember when we'd laugh and play. I remember when she still held the light which seemed to captivate everyone—though I knew of few who would admit it. The way she would practice, dancing along with an ease she never showed in an actual performance. Her smile, her voice, her laugh…

Not now…

"You could never defeat me. You always knew that, didn't you?" Her voice sounds so cold, too smooth, ice. Once, she told me hated ice, too cold, too perfect or too rough, that it was too hurtful, too damaging.

I remember, once, when I was about four, she braided my hair, her white hands moving deftly. We were talking about birds for some reason. And she said that I was bluebird, bound to sing, and bound to please. Neji was a falcon: fast, deadly, but would always return home once tamed. Father was a goose (I'd laughed at that), keeping his "goslings" in check, and then she went on to describe the other members of our family, though she never spoke about herself. I was curious, and so I asked.

"A raven." She never told me why.

Her hands are just as white as they were back then. Clean. Unstained. But not untainted. A single, whitefinger lifted up my head. "What does it matter, anyway? You came after me, you fought me, you lost to me." She cocked her head, black hair framing her flawless face.

I think, perhaps, that I was the first one to see, and then Neji, who watched her far more sharply than I. A different glimmer in her eyes, something else lingering in her laugh, a coldness that had never been there before. Something darker crept into her angelic grace, it almost seemed to turn white to black, radiance to darkness, soft smiles to icy smirks. Soft, persistent persuasion to iron cold force. Father complimented her for it. Neji and I watched, and watched, until mere speculation became reality.

But by then, it was far too late.

"You lost to me," the repetition of those four words were some how colder than they had been the first time. "Wouldn't our _honorable_ father be proud of me? Say that I was worthy of him, at long last," she laughed."It was such a joy to watch him bleed, as helpless as a newborn lamb to the wolf. It is what they promised me, you know. Not his life's blood, not his life, not his soul, but his death, which he so richly deserved." She smirked. "Did you come to avenge him, sister?"

"No." For her, to know why; for Neji, who had never truly recovered; for me, to see my onlysister one last time.

"Oh, little bluebird, my closest remaining kin, it is good to see that you still differentiate yourself from the rest of our…beloved family. Don't you remember when we were little, sister? And we would talk for hours about anything and everything."

"What? I don't…"

"'A raven? Why, Hinata?' I believe those were your words..." She laughed. "I am one who calls for blood and death, who drinks the savage pains of others, who devours what little life there is left on this earth. I am an overlooked messenger, feared yet ignored, for we are everywhere.As is death...and yet, I might have let you live. But, you came after me, you fought me and for that you must die."

She drew the knife with an almost divine reverence.

"_I will always be there for you, Hanabi. You know that, don't you?"_

It was simple, plain, but well kept and tended to. Cleaner a knife I had never seen, nor a blade hungrier for blood.

"_Because you're my sister, brat, that's why."_

The starved knife came down.

"_Don't tell him, but, I think Father would be a goose!"_

And down…

"_A bluebird, I think. Sweet, bound to sing, and bound to please."_

It struck.

"_I could never hurt you, ever."_

She had been perfect, beyond perfect. Grace, beauty, radiance, strength...they were hers. Hinata: my friend, my sister, my fiend.

"_Run, little sister, while you still can."_

Blackness.


End file.
